Harry Potter and the Catgirl Of Gryffindor
by Valentine Meikin
Summary: During the search for the person who opened the Chamber Of Secrets, Harry, Ron and Hermione made a gamble, and, in canon, Hermione almost lost her humanity. In this story, however, the magic bullet of magical medicine doesn't cure her, and instead changes her in ways that no-one can predict or control.


**Author's Note - This version of the story was written much earlier than later revisions, and was better written in my opinion than those later revisions, so I am planning to use this version. There will be some delays, since I was incredibly spotty in finishing chapters when I was younger and more foolish.**

**Harry Potter And The Catgirl Of Gryffindor**

**Chapter 1**

**A Crisis for Hermione**

"Ron! You idiot!" Harry said pointedly as they brought Hermione into the infirmary.

"Harry… What do you expect me to do with a wand that hexes its owner?" Ron said just as pointedly.

"Ron was trying to learn a spell when his wand miscast a random spell at Hermione… From the flash, it's advanced magic, whatever it is." Harry claimed.

"Well, considering that he was vomiting slugs due to that piece of junk he calls a wand, I'd consider you lucky." Pomfrey said, accepting the outright lie, "I will make a suggestion for a minor points loss, due to the accident, but that's all."

* * *

Weeks passed with, worryingly, very little improvement, with no-one allowed to visit Hermione and Madame Pomfrey sending an urgent request to Olivander's for Ron to get a new wand, which got a old wand from the school stores that he could cast with being used in the interim.

Hermione herself had been curiously moved after the first month, with Ministry employees coming in and out of the school almost every other day with a stack of papers, as well as what Harry recognised as Hermione's parents.

"Negotiations are in progress for Hermione Granger to stay at Hogwarts School, due to legal issues with her current status. Discussions of what these legal issues are will be met with removal of points," and also, "Ron Weasley's wand will be replaced at year end, due to issues over affordability at the present time. He will be retested independently once the new wand arrives," appeared on the notice board a few days after that.

"What a shame, Potter." Draco said, "How the overconfident have fallen."

"Say that to me personally, Malfoy," Hermione's voice said, a curious burr now in the accent. Harry and Draco looked to see a slight figure, in a cowled version of the Gryffindor school robes, had come out of seemingly nowhere.

"Well, well… Why don't you show your face, Granger?" Draco said.

"I think you already know." Hermione said, drawing her wand out. Harry had a brief glance of a furry hand, then there was a loud crack, and Draco was flung across the room, and Hermione had restored her wand to its hiding place.

"Hermione! What are you doing?! You'll get..." Harry said. Professor McGonagall appeared behind Hermione, the speed of it suggesting she'd been, as a cat, behind Hermione all the time.

"Ahem. She had a right, Potter… Removal of her cowl is a instant 100 point deduction after all," McGonagall said, "No points will be taken from Gryffindor, Malfoy… but do not provoke her to even mention part of her problem, or a large amount of points will be taken from Slytherin, which cannot be restored by your father or head of house… Anyway, Mr. Weasley, you will lose 50 points for the miscast, purely to encourage other students to not follow your example, and Mr. Potter is being rewarded 50 points for his swift action in getting her to the infirmary, even though it had no effect in the long term."

"So… Can I see please?" Harry asked.

"I do not want to cost you 100 points, Harry." Hermione said, then spun round and left without another word.

"With anyone else, I'd call that being catty, but she did have a point there," McGonagall muttered, then said, "Now, Harry, Whatever spell Ron accidentally cast due to his wand, in trying to cure it conventionally, all we've done is made it worse. It's now permanent… Also, the spell has been changed to a very special one. I cannot say what the new spell is, but Hermione will admit it herself when the time is right… It is also an enchantment thought lost to wizards, that is something I can say..."

Harry shrugged, then watched as McGonagall left to find Hermione.

"Have you seen Hermione recently?" Ron asked as he approached, having overheard some kind of argument.

"She's currently hiding herself from view. She also has immunity somewhat from punishments." Harry said, "Probably since her and McGonagall share species at times…"

Ron stifled a laugh. Harry meanwhile wondered why Hermione legally couldn't show her face yet, but had, possibly intentionally, let him see that her hand wasn't completely human. Clearly, the cat transformation had got more drastic than thought, but what about it had got everyone talking legal issues?!


End file.
